The Grim Of Hallow Bastion
by XmirrorXofXtruthX
Summary: once upon a time in a castle there lived a princess she was good and kind one day a prince fell in love with her. just replace castle with aslyum, princess with male psycopathic killer, good and kind with crazed and cunning and prince with highschooler
1. Red

Red

Crimson drags across my hand, dripping, spreading, and staining. A grin breaks across my face and I lap a little up.

Metallic and salty. My favorite snack

A flurry of white drops into my vision and makes it hard to see. I quickly brush it away.

It's been a long time since I've had a haircut. About five years I think

Without my master to keep me in line I've gone wild.

If the bangs are this long one can only imagine how long the back is…

I lose interest in my hair and look down at the pretty brunette girl who I've just perfected

I giggle.

A simple dagger to the cardiac muscle. She was perfect now

Think what you will but I believe myself to not be a murderer but an Artist

In my opinion, Perfection can only be reached in death

I look around to see the millions of bodies lining the walls, floors, even windows and doors

Blood spots the white walls and pools on the floors, one wall is completely red… but that's another story

I'm not bitter about being left behind

I'm Disappointed that no-one's here to see the pretty people with knives in various places, heads bashed in

Forks in their- well… you get the idea

It's almost like having company

I can't smell the bodies anymore so it doesn't bother me.

The smell of corpses and blood has become the only smell I Identify as "Home"

I like my home; I get the occasional visitor dropping by, usually lost or intrigued by the huge white castle.

Who usually end up dead before the dawn.

I have a few strays staying here, most of them I keep in my room

The only room without dead bodies decorating the place

The only two others are large wolf dogs. Who, with the taste of human flesh embedded in their minds

Bring me more Victims

They will never hurt me

No-one will ever hurt me

I perk my ears up as I hear footsteps

Visitors

I grin and grab a dagger from the floor

Time to greet the guests


	2. The Grim

The Grim

My red eye gleams from the shadows, staring into the dark, damp, bloody entrance hall

I see 5 people, more than usual…

This will be fun

A tall boy with oddly styled blonde hair and sea green eyes

A short Boy with Slate blue hair covering one bright aqua eye

A Bright red- head with tear tattoo's underneath emerald colored eyes

A younger blonde with unruly spikes and blue eyes

And Last another redhead with hair down to his waist and bright blue eyes

I gazed as they all plugged their noses. The blue one almost vomiting

"It- It smells like a mortuary" The blue- eyed blonde says sounding afraid.

I decide to get this party moving

I toss a skull at the wall where it shatters with a loud crack

The taller blonde screams, racing down the hallway, followed by the blue haired boy who yells "Demyx!"

Dragging him back they all look around before the second read-head yells "Who's there?"

I smile grimly as my dogs go out to meet them

"Only dogs?" The tattooed read head asked "Why are they here?"

"They come and go as they please really, I suppose they're drawn by the smell" I say stepping out of the shadows

They all tense up and turn to look at me.

I smile.

"You look afraid" I state. The best part of my game is playing with the pawns.

The spiky red- head stands up and stares at me "Who are you?" he asks looking suspicious.

"I am known as Number sixteen" I reply bowing

"Number sixteen?" the long haired one asks, stepping towards me and I nod.

"You have no name?" The blue eyed blonde says. Surprised.

I tap my chin with my fingers as if I am thinking

"I believe I used to have one… but it was taken away" I reply after a pause

"How can someone take your name?" the taller blonde asks looking confused

I shrug

"No-one had a name here" I reply

"What is this place?" The blue haired one asks

I smile gesturing with my hand to the whole room

"This Is Bastion Asylum"


End file.
